


Cry for the Moon

by MollyRenata



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Bisexuality, Casual Sex, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Mentioned Biphobia, Multi, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Spoilers, Superior/Subordinate relationship, Timeskip, Worldbuilding, blue blooded aliens, headcanons abound, sequel fic, ultra megalopolis is still a weird place, ultra moon timeline, ultra recon squad centric, with a proper explanation this time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata
Summary: A stoic man, forced into a role he has never wanted.An energetic girl, living in a world she does not belong in.Together, the two of them seek solace, their dedication to each other never wavering.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The one good thing about the lack of canonical detail on Ultra Megalopolis and its inhabitants is that I can run away with my own interpretations of what the place is like. (Those interpretations aren't really all that positive, sorry to say.)
> 
> I have a strong preference for Ultra Sun, primarily because Dulse and Zossie get the spotlight there. However, having them stuck back in Ultra Megalopolis is a great excuse to explore the world while also finding a way to ship them! (And yes, I have played both versions.)

* * *

  
The world of Ultra Megalopolis was once the center of Ultra Space, the capital of a vast network of realms that spanned the furthest reaches of the universe. It was where the Blinding One, Necrozma - the shining sun that illuminated Ultra Space - resided, and the people who lived in that realm exalted the beast as their god.  
  
Until they tried to take its light for their own, and were greeted with a black shroud that stretched across their world's sky, cloaking it in darkness. Necrozma, broken by the greed of its world's people, had no choice but to consume the light in order to sustain itself... and so, the once-radiant world began to die.  
  
Population centers outside of the capital city were quickly lost. The remaining people scrambled to preserve the flora and fauna of their world, knowing that they would not survive for long either; using their advanced technology, the humans of the capital ensured that the atmosphere remained breathable, although there was still the issue of a lack of natural light. They soon learned to compensate, altering Necrozma's throne so that it shone upon their city - a cold, artificial light that lacked much of the characteristics of the sun.  
  
Outside the city, the world began to change. Those few plants and animals which had survived the initial extinction event soon fell victim to mutated beasts of all shapes and sizes, their strength and aggression unparalleled; in response to these terrible beasts, the capital was sealed off from the rest of the world, a powerful barrier ensuring that none of the violent creatures could cross into the city limits. Seeing that they could not prey on humans, the beasts tore into each other instead, spreading unchecked chaos across the darkened surface of the planet.  
  
With the sudden change in their world, the people began to throw away their emotions. The only thing that mattered was survival - everything else became secondary, their scientific progress screeching to a halt as they sought ways to maintain their population. A few generations passed like this, with few noticing that the darkness had altered them; they once looked no different from the humans of other worlds, but their skin and blood changed over time, freely absorbing the radiation of Ultra Space with no sunlight to burn it away.  
  
Eventually, they turned once again to research. With Necrozma chained to its throne, the last threat had been eliminated; the people sought answers instead, sending emissaries throughout Ultra Space to look for the scattered remnants of their god's light. The guardians of Ultra Space - Solgaleo and Lunala - aided them, though they were unable to restore the world's lost light on their own. Even if they could, the top scientists reasoned that Necrozma would just consume that light again, so there was little point in trying.  
  
After many years of unsuccessful searching, the people agreed that the best course of action was to form a small detachment that dedicated themselves to the exploration of Ultra Space. Though they would maintain the systems that kept Necrozma chained, their primary goal would be to search other worlds for the great prism's power; they would also chronicle the Ultra Beasts they encountered, giving some advance warning in the case that any took advantage of the wormholes to attack the city directly. The leader of this group would have to be someone who already had a great deal of experience in the field of traversing Ultra Space... but there were only a few volunteers, in the end.  
  
So began the Ultra Recon Squad, a tiny group with just four members - three of them quite young and inexperienced, having never ventured outside their own world before. The captain was one of the least qualified for the job, as no one else dared to risk themselves in his place...  
  


* * *

  
When Necrozma was freed from its chains, the Ultra Recon Squad's purpose came to an end. Their world still lacked light, but they had saved another from suffering the same fate - and one brave soul from that world had taken the Blinding One under his wing, determined to utilize its lost fragments to restore it. They all knew that it would take time, but that fact did not deter young Elio, his willpower the envy of those who came from the dark world.  
  
Phyco, having grown interested in the radiant world, decided to stay and research it; his daughter Soliera joined him, her own curiosity far exceeding his. They sent a message to Ultra Megalopolis, saying that the Ultra Recon Squad would be disbanded until further notice, although Phyco planned to keep in touch when he could - and this left the other two members in their own world, having never been given the opportunity to see the other world themselves.  
  
Zossie, with her abnormal and overly emotional perspective, hated it. Ever since she learned of the radiant world, she had made it her life's goal to visit at least once; it sounded like her perfect vision, a place where people shared each others' warmth without restraint, the complete opposite of the cold world she had been born into. However, aside from the issues with travel between the two worlds, she also had some newfound responsibilities - she was to be the assistant of the new district manager who oversaw the region of the city surrounding Megalo Tower.  
  
She had taken on that responsibility herself, of course. The new district manager was someone she had grown rather close to; they had first met when the Ultra Recon Squad was formed, their reasons for joining so vastly different that she sometimes wondered how the two of them had become friends. He was, like almost everyone from this world, well-trained in emotional suppression, his stoic and focused demeanor masking a considerable level of mental turmoil - but in that regard, he was far worse than most, almost as though he was meant to be an anomaly just like her.  
  
There were times when Zossie pitied her new boss. He had been indoctrinated by his caretakers, taught to keep his feelings hidden from others, and yet an unimaginable passion burned beneath his carefully constructed facade; on those rare occasions when that facade cracked, she was overwhelmed by the raw power of his emotions, shining like their world's long-forgotten sun. She hadn't noticed it when they met, but with everything that had happened since, she came to realize that the two of them were not quite so different on the inside.  
  
It was a dangerous goal, but Zossie decided that she would find a way to expose her boss's feelings to the world. He didn't deserve to hurt himself like this - and maybe, just _maybe,_ the rest of the district's people would change as well.  
  


* * *

  
When he volunteered to join the Ultra Recon Squad, Dulse was more than content to remain as Phyco's subordinate. He had never been one for leadership; though he had worked with a handful of research groups before, he always answered to a superior rather than taking the lead himself, and the same had been the case during his education.  
  
Being a scout for the Ultra Recon Squad suited him perfectly. He was a little disappointed that Soliera found the radiant world before him, but he didn't hold it against her - she had always been adventurous, and her father's sometimes controlling nature meant that she didn't get the opportunity very often. In a sense, Dulse believed that his teammate deserved the honor of finding the world herself, and so he didn't complain one bit when she chose to stay there.  
  
The problem came when the people of Ultra Megalopolis realized that the Ultra Recon Squad's captain had _also_ left for the radiant world. They believed that the person who took charge of the district surrounding Megalo Tower had to be one of the explorers, and with two of them absent, the only other options were Dulse and Zossie. Dulse was an exemplary citizen, always adhering to the cold traditions of the lightless world... and Zossie was an oddball whose potential as a leader was immediately disregarded by the populace due to her emotional nature.  
  
This led Dulse into a position he wanted nothing to do with. Being the leader of a research group was a difficult enough prospect, and taking charge of an entire city district was far worse; while he carried out his duties as best he could, a well-concealed frustration boiled beneath his calculated facade, always threatening to erupt at the worst possible moment. He had few friends, and his youth meant that he was an unfavorable candidate for mating - there were too few options for stress relief, at least until he reached the age of twenty and was immediately beset by a number of women.  
  
It didn't make his life any easier. The more mates he took, the more Dulse realized that he held a distaste for the way things were done in Ultra Megalopolis; something unrecognizable joined the frustration he always felt since becoming a district manager, and with no one to interpret that strange emotion for him, he had no choice but to bury it. He knew that, at some point, he wouldn't be able to keep it contained anymore... and he hoped, for his own sake, that someone, _somewhere,_ could help him understand himself by then.  
  
Though he had lived the same as almost everyone else in the vast city, Dulse began to wonder if something had broken within him the moment he took the position of district manager - or if he'd always been like this, and just never realized it.  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Phyco being Soliera's father is not mine. I saw a handful of people suggest the idea in various places, and decided to roll with it, simply because those two aren't interesting enough without some proper fleshing out.
> 
> There might be some stuff in here that contradicts already established canon regarding Ultra Megalopolis, but if there is, I'll need it pointed out to me. There... isn't much to go off of in the games, which are currently my only source.


	2. Another Day, Another Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world without light has its own idea of "normal".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to kick things off. This one also introduces a lot of the important OCs. (I didn't really want a plot reliant on OCs, but given the scarcity of canon detail regarding Ultra Megalopolis, I didn't really have a choice...)

* * *

  
It was another day in the world without light.  
  
Since they had no way to tell day from night, the people of Ultra Megalopolis had adopted their own method of telling time - a strict schedule lasting the approximate duration of a day, split into periods that had appropriately descriptive names. It was cold, efficient, and _necessary,_ with any plausible alternatives unsuited to the lifestyle of the people in the vast, dark city.  
  
Dulse always made sure to begin his day before the regular waking hour, when most other people were still asleep. It was a trait that had earned him both admiration and envy from many, with several people from all walks of life expressing how they felt about it - though only the women chose him as a mate, as he'd already shown some degree of interest in the opposite sex. While there were a small handful of individuals who swung both ways - _himself_ among them - it was considered an undesirable trait, to the point where any who expressed such feelings were ostracized by the community as a whole.  
  
Today was just like any other day. The reluctant district manager went over the messages he'd received over the course of the previous day, each of them delivered to him by one of his three primary subordinates, who oversaw the sectors of the district. There were only a few this time, the most important being an inquiry about a damaged structure in sector 2 and the plausibility of salvaging it.  
  
Sector 2 was commanded by the youngest of the three, a timid girl with long, deep purple hair and only one functioning eye. Her other had been lost in an accident during her youth, but she had taken on the responsibility of an overseer regardless, hoping to prove her worth in spite of her imperfection. Her name was Desiria, and she was Dulse's favorite - though he would not admit it to anyone but her or Zossie.  
  
Another message came from sector 1, regarding the repercussions of a science experiment gone wrong. Sector 1's overseer was a slender man of average height, his long, wavy, light pink hair a rare anomaly among the people of Ultra Megalopolis. His name was Lios, and his self-serving attitude had put him at odds with his superior on more than one occasion - Dulse filed that message to the back for later perusal, hoping to avoid a confrontation with his least favorite overseer.  
  
The oldest of the overseers kept watch over sector 3, delivering a message about a potential health hazard in an abandoned building. He was a short but fit man, his sea-green hair curled extensively and paired with a considerable amount of facial hair. His name was Maximos, and he had a calm, collected demeanor that earned him a great deal of popularity among his subjects. Dulse admired him as well, though not quite to the same extent as the general populace.  
  
It would still be some time before the city stirred to life, and Dulse decided to savor that silence. He immersed himself in his work, reading and re-reading each message sent to him by the overseers, considering the best way to handle each issue. He wasn't fond of leadership, but this sort of menial thought helped to ease his mind somewhat, and was one of the few things about his position that he wasn't opposed to-  
  
"Ah, awake at the usual hour, I see."  
  
Dulse lifted his head at the too-familiar voice. He hadn't expected an interruption at this time - but in retrospect, it was bound to happen. One of the few other people awake before the normal waking hour happened to be the overseer of Megalo District's sector 1.  
  
_Lios._ Of course it was Lios. So much for avoiding the annoyance today.  
  
"...Enter." Dulse kept his response brief, not wanting to show his irritation; if there was one thing Lios was good at, it was getting under his skin, and that was something the district manager preferred to keep to himself. There was always the option of replacement, but finding a suitable candidate would be too difficult at the moment - few had any particular interest in joining the district's authority figures.  
  
"Let's see now..." With no respect for his superior, Lios waltzed into the office, scanning the tablet that lay on the desk. "Ah, you've already looked through yesterday's messages. Are you aware of what happens when two volatile chemicals interact?"  
  
"...A potentially dangerous reaction," Dulse replied, and he took a short breath. This was _elementary education_ \- he didn't need to have it explained to him.  
  
"Now... what if the reaction in question produces _another_ chemical?" Lios stepped away from the desk, and instead made himself comfortable leaning against the wall next to the door. "A... _potentially dangerous_ material, you could say." He emphasized each word, as if mocking his superior. "In this particular case... it sends everyone within a certain vicinity into a mating frenzy that they cannot control. I expect to see a population increase in my sector over the next year."  
  
Dulse had been correct in putting that file at minimum priority. A _mating frenzy_ was hardly something worth noting, and now he questioned why Lios had gone out of his way to notify him in the first place - yet another pointless stressor in a sea of others, a reminder of how much Dulse hated his position.  
  
"...You deigned to report on _that,_" the district manager stated, no longer able to fully hide his irritation. "It is of minimal concern. If such an incident occurs again, do not notify me."  
  
"Well, I'm sure that the people of my sector would be inclined to disagree," Lios noted, his tone condescending. "They are none too pleased with the occurrence, and would like you to organize a team to clean up the remnants of the experiment. Am I out of line in making such a request?"  
  
"...No," Dulse admitted, after a short silence; it seemed that he had no choice but to intervene. "I will organize the team as soon as I am able. There are greater concerns in the other sectors that I would like to address first."  
  
"Well... _don't say I didn't warn you._" And with that, the overseer was gone, leaving Dulse alone in his office. He had no idea what Lios meant by that, but wasn't keen on finding out - not after the tales from the other district managers that spoke of riots which threatened the whole city.  
  
Lios, insufferable as he was, would have his special treatment... _this time._  
  


* * *

  
Another day, another waking hour in the world without light.  
  
As assistant to the district manager, Zossie's primary role was to keep his assignments organized, sorting out each file so that he had time to work on the ones he'd prioritized. She wasn't his _only_ assistant, of course, but she was the one he preferred; due to the friendship they'd built as members of the Ultra Recon Squad, he trusted her more than the others, and even shared with her some secrets that he would _never_ repeat to anyone else.  
  
Though she got along with most of her fellow aides, there was one person who Zossie had come to despise. A cold, practical woman with hair the same shade as her skin - an _extreme_ rarity in this world, and there was little doubt that she had adopted her perfect temperament to compensate for it. Still, no one saw Variene as a potential mate, too wary of her unusual appearance... and a dark resentment had begun to boil underneath her facade as a result.  
  
Zossie didn't sympathize. She, too, had a rare hair color - but she had no desire to join the _breeding culture_ of Ultra Megalopolis, her focus instead on finding a single person to romance. She hadn't found that person yet, but with any luck, she would eventually cross paths with another who shared the same goal.  
  
An unfortunate holdover from the time that she didn't have specific hours to work was that Zossie often woke late, well into the scheduled waking hour. It was something that should have bothered her on a logical level - but Dulse never complained, his only concern being that she did her job well. So long as her superior was undisturbed by her habits, she didn't intend to change them, as his was the only voice that _truly_ mattered.  
  
Of course, her habits garnered criticism from others - and in a spectacular stroke of bad fortune, Zossie ended up in the district manager's office at the same time as Variene today.  
  
"...You must learn to control yourself." It was the same lecture always given by the ice-haired woman, her spiel unchanging no matter how many times they met. "The district manager may... _tolerate_ your unprofessional behavior, but it is _not_ something you should accept."  
  
Said district manager was, of course, seated in his chair at his desk. He appeared to have an impressive level of focus on his task, considering the outside disturbances.  
  
"It's not a matter of _accepting,_" Zossie retorted, as she rummaged through an assortment of documents stored along the far wall. "This is who I am, and I'm not going to change myself just because some _stuck-up prissy-pants_ told me so."  
  
"It is unbecoming of a district manager's assistant." Variene's tone carried a sharp edge to it - clear frustration with her junior. "You must also discard this... childish attitude of yours. You are an adult, so you should act like one."  
  
Zossie found the file she was looking for, and extracted it from the shelf; she glanced over her shoulder, noting that Variene didn't appear to be doing anything - ironic, considering her words.  
  
"Who's the one doing actual work today?" the orange-haired girl pointed out, as she carried the file over to Dulse's desk. "Hey, I got it for you. The one about the unrest in sector 2."  
  
"...My thanks." Dulse turned his attention away from his work, looking over at Zossie; his expression remained unchanged, but she could see the exhaustion in his eyes, an ever-present thing since he took this position. "I will be certain to respond to Desiria's report as soon as I am able. Lios has tasked me with a... most difficult priority..."  
  
Zossie was almost afraid to ask what sector 1's overseer had requested. She knew that Dulse did not like him, and that the two often found themselves at odds - much like herself and Variene.  
  
"I am here to ensure that you do your work correctly," Variene stated, disregarding the exchange between Zossie and Dulse. "...It appears that, for once, you are. Whether that continues, remains to be seen."  
  
"...Variene." Dulse turned his attention to his other assistant, his voice going quiet. "You are dismissed. Please leave immediately."  
  
The older woman shook her head and breathed a short sigh. "Very well then... _Dulse._" A hint of acid coated her tone as she spoke his name, and she shot a distasteful glance at both of them before she left the room.  
  
"Geez..." Zossie looked over at the door as it closed, breathing a sigh of her own. "Hey, uh, can I question your authority for a moment?"  
  
"...Go ahead." Dulse didn't often reject such inquiries from Zossie; he was, all things considered, surprisingly unprofessional with her, perhaps due to their prior friendship. "I believe I already know what you're going to say."  
  
"Yeah, I think she needs to go." Zossie thought back to another recent confrontation with Variene - a discussion on the issues with the sector overseers that had turned sour rather quickly. "She's getting desperate, and it's showing... like, _really badly._ Her performance isn't gonna get any better."  
  
Dulse looked conflicted - not for the first time since he became district manager, but something about his demeanor now struck her as off. "...At this rate, she will not be able to contribute. I... _would_ take her myself, however..."  
  
"I thought you liked the ones with the weird hair colors?" As his assistant, Zossie had seen Dulse in a compromising position several times already - some messages were just too urgent to delay. "What's stopping you?"  
  
"...She is treating you inappropriately," was Dulse's simple response, a hint of concern flashing in his eyes for a brief moment before he returned to a more professional attitude. "Lios may be interested in humoring her..."  
  
"I, uh, I guess you could try." Zossie shook her head, pressing a hand against the side of her neck. "But I... don't think he's into girls."  
  
"Then... perhaps Rhizol..." A contemplative look crossed Dulse's face. "He seems... somewhat less selective..."  
  
"If you want, I'll be the messenger," Zossie offered, though she still wasn't quite sure about why Dulse had made his decisive judgment on Variene; a simple squabble between aides shouldn't have been enough for him to reject her. "I'll tell him that he can do his civic duty by relieving Variene's hormones. Should be enough to convince him, right?"  
  
"...I'll leave it to you." Dulse turned back to his work; his mood seemed to have lightened considerably. "Thank you for your assistance, Zossie."  
  
"Hey, what kind of assistant would I be if I didn't help you out?" Zossie pointed out, giggling. "I know I'm not the _best_ assistant, but I'm still gonna do what I can. I wouldn't want to let down a friend, after all!"  
  
Dulse gave a slow nod, looking as though he had something on his mind. "...A friend..." He took a short breath, then let it out in a sigh. "...I have another task for you. Join Coralina in putting together a cleanup crew for the chemical spill in sector 1. I'll send you the details when you arrive at her office."  
  
Zossie guessed that this _cleanup crew_ was related to whatever Lios had demanded of Dulse, though she chose not to pry - she didn't usually read the reports she delivered past a cursory glance. "I'll get on that right away, then. Gotta keep my priorities straight, right?"  
  
"...So you understand..." A hint of a smile appeared on Dulse's face - a rare expression that he only showed to a small handful of his subordinates. "Thank you again, Zossie. Please, disregard Variene's claims - you are an exceptional assistant."  
  
The amount of praise he gave her today seemed odd, but Zossie was not about to complain. "Like I said, that's my job. Don't wanna give you any reasons to fire me!" She turned to the door, grinning from ear to ear. "Alright, I'm off! If you need anything else, just drop me a line!"  
  
Dulse made a quiet sound of acknowledgment, but said nothing; Zossie took that as a cue, leaving the office before she could start questioning his behavior. She was sure that it was just the stress of his position getting to him - he had gone through periods like this before, though him showing such open emotion toward her was still rare.  
  
If there was something deeper going on, Zossie decided that Dulse could tell her on his own terms. They were friends, after all, and he had enough to worry about _without_ a nosy assistant causing him even more trouble.  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhizol and (obviously) Coralina were both named after genera of coralline algae, following the naming theme of the Ultra Recon Squad. (I haven't yet decided if they're going to be important characters.) The others are just random names I came up with for variety's sake, since I didn't want *everyone* named after seaweed.
> 
> I might do some more elaboration on the rarity of hair colors in Ultra Megalopolis. For now, all you need to know is that blue = very common, purple = moderately common, pink = somewhat uncommon, orange = extremely rare. (Light colors are also rare, hence Lios and Variene.)


	3. Tasteless Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many unfortunate consequences to this world's discarded warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing super explicit here, but it should be obvious enough what happened.

* * *

  
The day's second work period was one of the few times that the district manager left his office to view the city up close. Most of his work involved delegating tasks to subordinates, and this hands-on approach was something that he preferred; as a result, he always looked forward to this time of day, though he could only scan a small portion of Megalo District each day.  
  
Today, Dulse had chosen the southern side of sector 2 as his point of inspection. With Lios' issues safely in Zossie's hands, he could focus instead on Desiria's; in a city as vast as this one, damaged structures posed an immediate threat to the safety of those who lived in and around them, and he wanted to get an up-close view of the marked building - doing so would help him make a decision on what to do with it.  
  
As usual, the damaged structure was not the only issue in sector 2. The report Zossie had given Dulse earlier confirmed a suspicion he'd had for some time now; the people living under Desiria had become more open about their distaste for her, claiming that her missing eye prevented her from efficiently carrying out the duties of an overseer - and they also complained that she was too young to be an overseer, despite those same people voting to instate a teenager as district manager just a few years ago. They were all shortsighted and foolish in Dulse's eyes... but no less dangerous, and he made a note to ask Maximos for advice later.  
  
Youth was always a problem for authority figures, and Dulse knew that all too well - but Desiria was a hard worker despite her shortcomings, and she had the makings of an excellent leader. Though she was soft-spoken, she possessed an optimistic attitude, which prevented her from being overwhelmed by the demands of her position.  
  
Once he got a good look at the marked structure, Dulse came to the realization that it was far worse than he had been told. A massive crack ran along one side, with several of the windows shattered outright; the foundation seemed unstable, and the reflector panel at the building's top was out of alignment. Repairs were possible, but would be difficult and extensive - from a pragmatic standpoint, removing the building entirely was the better decision.  
  
With a long sigh, the young district manager pulled out his communication device and called Desiria. "...Excuse me. I have come to a decision regarding your primary concern."  
  
"Yes...?" The quiet voice at the other end of the line was just barely discernible - not unusual for sector 2's overseer. "Is it... beyond repair...?"  
  
"Technically, no." Dulse scanned the building with his eyes again, feeling a pang of regret for what he was about to say. "However, repairing it would be impractical and potentially dangerous. I advise that the building be removed and replaced instead."  
  
"I was afraid of that..." Desiria breathed a sigh of her own. "...I'll place the order, then. Um... may I come see you in person today...?"  
  
This was an unusual request - Dulse rarely saw Desiria in person. "...I have no objections. Is there a particular reason for your visit?"  
  
"I... wanted to talk to you about something..." The line cut off at that, which only further confused Dulse. He decided to wait and see if Desiria showed up at the damaged building - _something_ was up with her today, and he had a feeling that it had nothing to do with the unrest in her sector.  
  
Sure enough, it didn't take long for her to arrive. As always, she wore her hair over her missing eye, concealing it from view; what could be seen of her face was bluer than usual, a possible indicator that something _troubling_ was on her mind - Desiria was certainly old enough to be a candidate for mating, but she was also still young enough that most would not choose her, regardless of her deformity.  
  
"...Hello," she greeted, her voice just as quiet in person, though more legible without the barrier of an electronic device. "I thought... I would ask you... if you're free later..."  
  
It was a proposition - _of course it was._ Dulse berated himself for being so dense as to not see this coming; being the district manager, and a man that many considered attractive, he was a prime choice for several of the district's women. He had treated Desiria well in his time as her superior, and the odds were that no one else would take her, so it was really a matter of time before she asked him.  
  
"...Come to my office after dinner." The decision was not a difficult one to make - Dulse had always favored Desiria as a subordinate, and he was more than willing to humor her. "The only other person who will be given access then is Zossie... and unless it is urgent, she will not interrupt."  
  
"Thank you..." A faint smile crossed Desiria's face, and she gave a small nod. "...To humor one such as me..."  
  
"You are an excellent woman," Dulse pointed out, and a smile threatened to appear on his own face. "Your physical deformity was not caused by genetics, and should have no bearing on your contribution. It's truly unfortunate that so few can see that..."  
  
"...You are far too kind, sir." Desiria's expression brightened; she was _definitely_ in a good mood now. "I'll make sure to be there at the specified hour... thank you again."  
  
Dulse cleared his throat, shaking his head. "...I am Dulse. Not _sir._" It was a clarification he only made with a small number of people, and he felt that the young woman standing before him deserved that honor. "You may visit as many times as you like over the course of the next several days. I will make room for your request."  
  
"Um... r-right." The already-present blush on Desiria's face deepened, though she still bore a broad smile. "See you then... _Dulse..._"  
  
She ran off, leaving the district manager alone - the area around the building had been vacated, and only authority figures were allowed within the vicinity. This allowed him to consider the decisions he'd just made, and the long-term repercussions they might have; in this world, there was no shame in choosing to destroy something which no longer had any purpose, and that building had long since served its own. The space it had been constructed upon would be better utilized by a replacement, one whose design was sturdier and more enduring.  
  
As for the other decision, it left Dulse feeling conflicted. Among the women who had propositioned him, Desiria was one of his favorites; she was attractive enough, with her shy personality adding a special sort of allure, and her lack of an eye didn't bother him one bit. Yet, at the end of the day, she was just like everyone else in Ultra Megalopolis - she saw him as a source of genetic material, a means to spread her own genes through the city, and that fact still sparked a curious discomfort in him.  
  
Even worse was the fact that she had turned to him because she _knew_ he would humor her - out of sympathy or genuine desire, he wasn't sure, but he had acquiesced regardless. It shouldn't have bothered him so much - that was just the way things were in this wretched place - and yet...  
  
Dulse began to consider the possibility that what he truly wanted was _warmth_ \- someone to share more than his body with, who wanted him for more than just his genes. He wasn't sure where he would find that in Ultra Megalopolis, but the alternative had only left him feeling more and more _empty._  
  
The idea of running off to that bright world the other two had discovered grew more appealing by the day.  
  


* * *

  
The sector 1 cleanup team had been organized, and Rhizol had been notified about the importance of his civic duty. It had taken a little longer than she'd anticipated, but Zossie had accomplished her goals for the day; the worst part was, of course, telling Rhizol that she wasn't interested in being his mate, and that he would be better off asking Lios. The jab had cut a bit deeper than she'd intended, but at the very least, it would get him off her back for a while.  
  
The winding-down period, as it was called - Zossie had no idea where the people of Ultra Megalopolis had gotten these names from - spanned the length of time between dinner and bedtime. It was often used for leisure, something that even the residents of this cold, dark city recognized as a necessity; it was also her favorite time of day, as it meant that she was a bit less of an outcast for a few hours.  
  
This time, Zossie wanted nothing more than to have a nice, long chat with Dulse. He was often too busy for them to talk like they used to, though the few words they exchanged on those rare occasions when they were alone together helped somewhat; she didn't resent him for it at all, just happy that she was able to work as his assistant, but she still... _missed_ him.  
  
She missed the time when they were both idle for days on end, waiting for a new order from the captain. She missed going on adventures with him through the vast realms of Ultra Space, terrifying as they often were. She missed those quiet moments when he demonstrated the depth of his emotional turmoil, allowing his facade to slip just for her...  
  
Zossie was all too aware of the dangers of becoming too attached, but every now and then, she just wanted to think of Dulse as more than a friend. Whether he was a sibling to her, or a romantic interest, or something else entirely - she never figured that part out, and she was sure that he didn't reciprocate, unwilling as he was to let his guard down.  
  
Unfortunately, when she arrived at his office, he didn't have the time to spare for idle chat. She opened the door without knocking, and was greeted by the sight of the sector 2 overseer, naked and laying atop their mutual superior - it seemed as though they had just finished.  
  
"Oh... _whoops._" Zossie took a step back, then recalled something Coralina had told her - something that warranted a proper report. "Uh, sorry for the interruption, but there's something I need to tell the district manager..."  
  
Dulse looked up from his position beneath Desiria, his expression blank; he never appeared to enjoy these trysts, despite how often they occurred. "...How fortunate that you came _now._ What is it, Zossie?"  
  
"Well... apparently, there are a few reflector panels that aren't working properly in sector 1." Zossie averted her gaze, trying to give the pair an illusion of privacy - she could still see them in her peripheral vision. "Coralina said she'd noticed it during one of her maintenance runs, but she doesn't think Lios knows yet... so, uh, you might wanna let him know about that. And do something about it, if you can."  
  
"I will make a note of this..." Dulse hummed, turning just slightly so that he could access his tablet. "...I apologize for this, Desiria. I had not anticipated an urgent message."  
  
"N-no, it's okay..." Desiria, for her part, looked utterly humiliated - her face was a shade of blue that Zossie hadn't ever seen before. "...These things happen... and it isn't your assistant's fault, either..."  
  
All things considered, Desiria was kind of adorable. She was dedicated to her job, determined to prove her worth as an overseer, and had accomplished a great deal in spite of her lacking social skills. The way she covered her lost eye with her hair was cute too, though Zossie was sure that expressing such a sentiment was not the right thing to do - the young overseer was _very_ sensitive, having been unable to fully master the art of emotional control.  
  
Not that Zossie had any room to talk on that front. She had always been _terrible_ at emotional control, and had given up on even trying after a while; at the very least, Desiria put in the effort, even if she had lapses from time to time.  
  
"Right, uh... I'll leave you two alone now." Zossie turned away, then gave one last brief glance back at the pair. "Try not to stay up too late, okay?"  
  
She didn't wait for a response, stepping outside and closing the door behind her; once she was in a less compromising position, she allowed her thoughts to run wild. It didn't come as any surprise that Desiria had propositioned Dulse, or that he had accepted - the two were on excellent terms, perhaps even close enough to be considered friends, and Desiria's physical deformity meant that she would be considered undesirable for the rest of her life.  
  
Dulse, for all his shortcomings, always overlooked such trivialities, instead focusing on the merit that an individual possessed. This put him at odds with many of the city's other residents, but in Zossie's eyes, it gave him the moral high ground; he believed that everyone deserved an opportunity, and was even willing to prove it in such a drastic fashion-  
  
Zossie didn't know why, but something about seeing Dulse in that position with a woman that he liked made her _very_ uncomfortable. She knew that he had his reasons for doing it, and that Desiria was ultimately no different from any of the other women that had taken him as a mate, and yet the image still crawled under Zossie's skin. It was unreasonable, selfish, stupid beyond words, but she couldn't shake that dreadful emotion - and it made her question her feelings regarding her superior more than ever before.  
  
In the end, she decided that her own feelings were irrelevant. Even if she _did_ feel something like that for him, he had no time or _taste_ for romance, and pursuing him would just be a waste of effort - no matter how close they were.  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, not the first time Zossie's caught her boss in a compromising position, and it won't be the last. Things are probably going to change very soon, though.


	4. Seeking Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mistake is made. A truth, realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that here, Dulse swings both ways. There's going to be a little bit of gayness in this chapter.

* * *

  
Another day, another _accursed_ waking hour.  
  
After the ordeal with Desiria, Dulse wanted nothing more than to shut himself away in his residence and forget that any of it had happened. For some reason beyond his understanding, being exposed like that before Zossie bothered him; he'd always been able to shrug it off before, but Desiria was _different_ \- one of the few women he would have willingly selected as a mate, even if she hadn't requested it from him first. He also had another planned session with her today, which only served to further inflame his sensibilities.  
  
The other person he would have considered was-  
  
Dulse shook off his raging thoughts, and focused himself once again on his work. One of the difficulties of being district manager was that there was _always_ something to do; Megalo District was the largest in the city, as well as the most important, and problems of all sorts sparked across the district on the regular. The issue with the reflector panels had been reported to Lios, but that still left Maximos' issue - and, in what could have been considered a lapse in judgment, Dulse sent the same cleanup crew to inspect the abandoned building in sector 3.  
  
He was sure that they would be able to carry out their assigned task regardless, but an occurrence like that often demanded a more specialized team. If it turned out that specialists were indeed required, he would send one of his assistants to gather another team, and do his job _properly_ this time.  
  
Of course, since there was still ongoing trouble in sector 1, that meant Lios was out and about - and before Dulse could finish reading the report on the results of the chemical cleanup, the irritating overseer stepped into the district manager's office, locking the door behind him as he approached the desk.  
  
"You know... if I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't like me very much." Lios leaned over Dulse's shoulder, intrusive as always, his eyes scanning the report. "You didn't even say hello when I came in. What sort of district manager are you?"  
  
"...A reluctant one," Dulse answered, after a brief silence. "If you wish to take my position instead, I will _gladly_ offer it to you."  
  
Lios raised an eyebrow, his expression turning curious. "Oh? I wasn't aware you were dissatisfied with your position." A knowing smile crept across his face. "Unfortunately, I'm not interested. I believe I can serve this city better from my current position."  
  
Dulse silently reprimanded himself for letting that slip - he would never hear the end of it from Lios now. "...And yet you allowed a major issue to escape your observation. One of your subordinates had to find it out herself... what does that say about you as an overseer?"  
  
"Well, I _am_ still human." Without missing a beat, Lios turned the accusation back on Dulse, his smile broadening into a grin. "It's normal for us to make mistakes... such as, for example, sending the wrong team for a specialized task."  
  
_By the light,_ this man was frustrating. Dulse stood up, turning to face Lios; he took in the sight of the pink-haired man, slender enough that a stronger person could easily snap him in two. In addition, he wore rather provocative clothing today - an unusual sight, as Lios preferred to project a more professional appearance.  
  
"...Your responsibilities are nowhere near as great as mine," the district manager stated, his temper flaring as he spoke. "The stress of my position... has resulted in _many_ mistakes in the past. What is _your_ excuse for overlooking something so obvious?"  
  
Lios breathed a long sigh. "Must I repeat myself?" He lifted a hand, twirling a finger in his hair. "Your mistake is as inexcusable as mine. The scope doesn't matter... and, as you yourself admitted, you have made many mistakes in the past. Perhaps... _many more than myself._"  
  
Dulse took a deep breath, preparing himself for his next action; he was no longer able to remain calm, as Lios' taunts had gotten under his skin _far_ more than usual - and, despite how aggravating he was, the sector 1 overseer _was_ quite attractive. The outfit he wore added to his appearance, showing an annoying amount of his pale blue skin-  
  
Anger mixed with lust as Dulse recalled something Zossie had told him not too long ago. He had never been able to discern Lios' preferences when it came to mates, but in retrospect, him being attracted to other men made sense - he often made himself look like a woman, and some of his interactions with his superior bordered on flirtation. Dulse had always ignored those advances before, his complete lack of interest in Lios plain as day, and yet now...  
  
"_Learn your place._" With his superior strength, it was not difficult at all for Dulse to push Lios against the wall, pinning him by his wrists. "You are my subordinate - my _inferior._ Must I demonstrate that to you _physically?_"  
  
For perhaps the first time since Dulse had known him, Lios showed something other than smug superiority - a look of surprise had appeared on his face, a stark and alarming contrast to his prior behavior. It was possible that those passes he'd made at his superior were for the sole purpose of further provoking him - and, self-centered as he was, Lios could not have known of Dulse's bisexuality.  
  
"...Physically?" Lios blinked, unresisting, as Dulse leaned closer to him. "I... well, this- _this_ certainly comes as a surprise... after all the trysts you've had with women, I thought..."  
  
"...Yes, I am attracted to women," Dulse hissed, his grip loosening only slightly as he narrowed his eyes at Lios. "However... there are those in this city who feel attraction to _both_ men and women. I... am among them." He paused, taking a quick breath. "And if you speak of this to _anyone else,_ I will personally see to it that you become trapped in one of the _other_ realms of Ultra Space."  
  
His body betrayed his words - he was already flushed with arousal, hot and hateful and so very _different_ from the emotionless arrangements he had with the city's women. Lios, too, seemed interested by his position, a nervous smile drawing across his lips as he shifted himself closer to his superior, their bodies almost touching-  
  
"Excuse me?" A loud knock on the door, and the familiar voice of a certain wily assistant. "Why's your door locked?"  
  
"...Light forgive me." Dulse stepped away from Lios, and turned instead to the door, not sparing a single glance for the man he'd turned on. "Zossie. I apologize... something _difficult_ came up. I will unlock the door now."  
  
After he did so, Zossie stepped into the room, and immediately scanned it. When she saw Lios, still flushed and looking _very_ disappointed at the interruption, she turned back to Dulse, a clear demand for an explanation in her eyes.  
  
"He frayed my last nerve," Dulse told her, shaking his head. "...I thought to teach him a lesson in respect."  
  
"Yeah, but... _Lios?_" Zossie still appeared confused, her head tilting to one side. "I thought you, like, _actually hated him._ I didn't think you'd _want_ him... is he even your type?"  
  
"Regrettably... yes." Dulse breathed a heavy sigh, the confession like acid on his tongue - even to Zossie. "If... I were to be with a man, I would prefer to be the one in control. He has made it quite clear that he prefers a submissive role."  
  
Zossie stared at Dulse for a moment longer, then shrugged. "Well, whatever floats your boat, I guess." She turned her attention to Lios, grinning. "Yeah, he swings both ways. It's not as rare as you'd think, y'know... most people are just afraid to come out."  
  
"...As I have learned..." Lios peeled himself away from the wall, shame crossing his face. "How... troublesome. Here, I thought I'd finally found myself a mate... and then a certain _girl_ had to interrupt." He walked over to the door, his facade returning in an instant as he blew a teasing kiss at Dulse. "If you're ever free, don't hesitate to come down to my office, sir. I'm _always_ available."  
  
"...This was a mistake," Dulse muttered under his breath, as he watched Lios leave. "If only I had been able to control my temper..."  
  
"Sooo... are you gonna answer his request?" Zossie asked, nudging Dulse with her elbow. "Even if you hate him... he's pretty, right? Your type?"  
  
"I will _not,_" Dulse stated, placing an unnecessary amount of emphasis on the last word. Even if he had been longing for that sort of passion, Lios was the last person he wanted to experience it with; his actions had all been the result of hormones and stress, a combination that never went well together, and had resulted in a fair number of his more recent mistakes. There was also the issue that those feelings had been born of hatred and anger, things that mixed poorly with lust-  
  
No, this passion wasn't anything like the warmth that he sought. It was something else entirely, an illusion of warmth that would only leave him cold and wanting in the end - just like all the other times he took someone as a mate.  
  
"Guess you'll have to find another guy," Zossie teased, as she made her way over to the far wall; then, she turned back toward Dulse, her expression softening. "Actually... you told me you were bi, but I don't think you ever said if you preferred men or women. I mean, I guess you don't really get many opportunities for men, but..."  
  
"...That is something I never told you, yes." Dulse felt his face heat up; he seated himself at his desk again, burying his head in his hands. "I... am not sure if I have a specific preference. Perhaps I am... slightly more attracted to women."  
  
Most people who shared his attraction to both sexes had a clear preference for one or the other - Zossie's question was a legitimate one, but Dulse had never really thought much about it. He had seen more than a few men who caught his eye, but there was still the issue of the lightless world's stance on sexuality; so long as their irrational hatred persisted, he would not be able to answer that question with any degree of certainty.  
  
"For a guy who's into girls, you sure don't seem to enjoy having sex with them." Zossie reached for a file that was higher up on the cabinet, just within her reach. "Every time I've walked in on you with some girl, you've just looked bored... even with Desiria. Don't you like her?"  
  
"It is... not a matter of whether or not I enjoy it." Dulse braced himself for the topic he had been trying to avoid thinking about - the topic of his interest in a deeper relationship. "On a physical level... yes, I do enjoy it. Otherwise, mating would be pointless." He peered over at Zossie, and breathed a sigh. "However, I do feel that these... _trysts_ are not what I truly desire. I often feel uncomfortable afterward... and, yes, even with Desiria. I enjoy her company, but she only wants my genes..."  
  
"...Wait, _really?_" Zossie dropped the file that she'd taken, her surprise plain on her face as she met Dulse's gaze; she scrambled to pick the file back up, its structure mercifully undamaged. "You mean, you want... like, an actual, real, romantic-type relationship?" She walked over to the desk at a slow pace, gripping the file a little too tight. "That... _wow._ I never would've expected _that_ from you..."  
  
"Perhaps that _is_ what I want..." Dulse still wasn't entirely sure of the answer himself, though her guess was a fair enough bet. "It seems far more appealing to me than what I've been doing. What... just happened with Lios seemed more appealing as well, though I'd rather not repeat that." He turned his gaze back to his desk, unable to hide the blush that had risen on his face.  
  
"I... guess that's _something?_" Zossie placed the file on the desk, then leaned over, trying to look at him. "Maybe you can test the waters a bit... try and figure out what really gets you going. It's pretty obvious that you're looking for some kind of _passion,_ so..."  
  
Passion - there was that accursed term, looming over Dulse's thoughts like the shroud itself. "...I'm not sure how plausible that is. You know as well as I that those who seek romance in this world are few and far between... and I would certainly not like _Lios_ to be the only person I turn to for passion."  
  
"Yeah... you have a point." A dejected look appeared on Zossie's face; he knew that she was among those few who sought romance, and it was somewhat of a sore spot for her. "But... there's gotta be _someone,_ right? Why don't you try asking Desiria? Or maybe Maximos can give some advice...?"  
  
Considering the arrangement Dulse had with Desiria, she seemed like a far less favorable option. On the other hand, Maximos was well-versed in the ways of this world; he had long since stopped contributing to the gene pool, instead dedicating himself to his work - and the sector he oversaw was the best organized by far as a result.  
  
"I... will speak with Maximos." Dulse scanned the file that Zossie had brought him; by some incredible coincidence, it was a report from sector 3, detailing a recent decision to alter the structures' reflector panels. "It seems he has much to discuss with me regardless... ah, thank you again for your assistance, Zossie. You may leave whenever you like - Variene should be here shortly."  
  
"...Yeah, okay, I'd better get going." Zossie pulled herself away from the desk, stepping over to the door instead; she looked over her shoulder one last time before she left, and Dulse could have sworn that she looked almost... _longing._ Something was going on with his assistant, but she hadn't shared her troubles with him - she had only attempted to counsel him on his.  
  
The thought had crossed his mind once or twice, but Dulse had already decided that pursuing Zossie was out of the question. Even before he began to realize his desire for passion, she was never an eligible mate - she had made it clear on multiple occasions that she wanted to be exempt from Ultra Megalopolis' breeding culture, and he respected that enough not to make demands of her.  
  
Now, the circumstances were different. She knew that he was confused and lost, searching for something more meaningful... but she had not shown any direct interest in him, and he chose to continue respecting her feelings. It was the least he could do for her, as one of her closest friends - he didn't want to overstep his boundaries and damage that friendship, important as it was to him.  
  
Of course, with her out of the room and his body still wanting, Dulse had another issue to concern himself with. He moved from his desk long enough to lock the office door, then returned to his seat and leaned back, images from his previous courtship with Desiria flashing through his head. It made him uncomfortable on a psychological level, but recalling such things did assist a great deal when he eased himself.  
  


* * *

  
Zossie spent the next hour wandering about in a daze, her mind overwhelmed with thoughts of all sorts. She had never once imagined that Dulse was interested in romance, his devotion to his work far more important; still, what she'd seen in his office was unmistakable, a lack of interest in what he was doing despite the person in question being one of his favorites.  
  
There was no other explanation for his behavior - less so when he came out and admitted it himself. Though Dulse still seemed a little confused by his own feelings, Zossie knew what it was clear as day; it was the same sort of longing she felt, a desire for someone to hold close, to enjoy without the pretense of mating. The first thought that had crossed her mind was that she should tell him how she felt, but-  
  
His desire for passion didn't mean that he held an interest in her. Besides, he hadn't quite figured himself out yet, and she wanted to give him as much space as possible while he did so.  
  
Once she realized how badly she was spacing out, Zossie shook herself to attention once again; she didn't want to disappoint Dulse as his assistant, and the casual reminder of Variene's existence spurred her on as well. She began thinking through the conversation she'd had with her superior that waking hour, and recalled after just a short time that he hadn't actually requested anything of her - meaning that she didn't have an assigned task right now, and that she should amend that as soon as possible.  
  
However, before she could return to the office, Zossie realized that a most familiar man stood in front of her. Short, trimmed sea-green hair, a casual outfit that must have been tailor-made for him... and a look of utter pride on his face, one he only bore after a long and successful winding-down period.  
  
"...Hey there, Rhizol." Zossie tried to discard the awkwardness that came with the fact that she'd told him off not too long ago, and raised a hand in an attempt to wave at him. "What's up?"  
  
Rhizol placed a hand on his hip, and flashed her a grin. "Hey, Zoss... I'm doing pretty good, all things considered. Turns out, Avraine's been looking for a mate too... she's feisty, that one. If I really wanted, I wouldn't mind settling down with her."  
  
"...Avraine?" The mention of Maximos' assistant - a matching position to Rhizol himself - concerned Zossie; she had given him explicit orders handed to her by the district manager. "Uh... weren't you supposed to see Variene?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I'm not interested in settling down." Rhizol's grin turned cocky. "And I have _more_ than enough time and stamina for two - or perhaps even _three,_ if I'm feeling generous." A thoughtful look flashed across his face for a split second, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. "...I'll admit, I've never seen someone whose hair was the same color as her skin. Variene's a rare one... and gorgeous to boot. It's such a shame that no one else can properly appreciate her..."  
  
For once, Rhizol's lecherous attitude served him well; Zossie breathed a sigh of relief, an unimaginable weight lifted from her shoulders. "At least _someone_ can. She's been driving me absolutely _crazy_ these last few weeks... I know it probably sounds weird coming from me, but thanks."  
  
"Weird, yes, but if she's really been bothering you _that_ much..." Rhizol raised an eyebrow, an uncharacteristic hint of concern in his expression. "I'm always happy to help - she and I have a couple more... _appointments_ scheduled, too. Hopefully that'll let you get your work done... I know you're the manager's favorite."  
  
"That's just 'cuz we were friends before," Zossie pointed out, though she couldn't help a smile of her own at the reminder of how Dulse felt about her. "And... great to hear about the appointments! That oughtta chill her out a little..." She paused, curious. "...What about Avraine, though? I know she's the jealous type... and Variene's name is kinda similar to hers..."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about her," Rhizol insisted, waving off Zossie's own concern. "I've already assured her that I have more than enough time to spare for her..." He leaned closer, tilting his head. "What about you? I hear the district manager's _very_ popular with women... has he taken you yet?"  
  
A vivid recollection of the events prior to her wandering flashed through Zossie's mind, and she shook her head. "...Y'know, the reason I keep turning you down is 'cuz I'm not interested in casual hookups. I want a _real_ relationship - something nice and romantic. I know it's weird, but that's just how I roll." She placed her hands on her hips. "I don't think he is, but... even _if_ he's interested in me, Dulse respects my feelings. He's never asked me... and I've never asked him."  
  
"Romance, you say..." Rhizol's expression turned knowing. "Well... if the guy you're after isn't interested in that kind of relationship, that does make it pretty difficult. Still, you should at least _try_ telling him... maybe you'll be surprised at what you find out." He sounded almost as if he came from a position of experience - something Zossie did _not_ want to think about in intricate detail.  
  
"He's always so busy, though..." Zossie frowned, her thoughts flickering once again to the exchange she'd had with Dulse earlier. "And... if he really isn't interested, I don't wanna ruin our friendship. He's really important to me, you know... even if it isn't romance..."  
  
"Well, all I know is..." Rhizol gave a shrug. "I really hate seeing a beautiful lady in distress like this. I think you deserve better... but I respect your feelings. The only thing I'll do from here on out is offer you advice." A hint of some indiscernible emotion flashed in his eyes. "...And wish you good luck."  
  
Despite herself, Zossie was flattered by his compliment; she knew that he said the same thing to every woman he courted, but his honesty in other regards was more than a little refreshing. "That's... way more than I expected from you, Rhizol. Thanks... I mean it." Her expression brightened, a smile crossing her face. "Between this and Variene, I think we can get to be friends."  
  
"Friends, you say?" Rhizol looked as though he'd eaten something bitter. "Unfortunately, when it comes to women, I can't call them friends unless they..." He waggled his eyebrows, then laughed. "Just kidding. All I'll ask is that you let me know how things go with Dulse... _if_ you decide to pursue him."  
  
"_If,_" Zossie emphasized, though she nodded in response to his request. "And if I pick someone else, I'll let you know about them instead... since you're helping me out and all." She paused, a thought crossing her mind. "Actually... there's another thing I wanted to talk to you about, but it has to be done in private - and no, I'm sticking by what I told you before, so don't get any funny ideas."  
  
"I'd _never_ take advantage of a lady without her consent," Rhizol stated, sounding more serious than usual. "That's where I draw the line... so I'll assure you that you can trust me." His expression turned curious. "But if it's something that can't be spoken about in public... you certainly have my ear. How about I go to your residence?"  
  
Troublesome as he was, Rhizol clearly had his own code of honor - and Zossie had to respect him for that, even if she didn't agree with his lifestyle. Before, she wasn't sure if she could trust him, but now...  
  
"Sure thing," she answered him after a short pause, grinning. "I'll show you how to get there later. Right now, I gotta go see Dulse... I forgot to ask him if he needed help the last time I was there. How about... two hours, if nothing big comes up?"  
  
"You have yourself an arrangement," Rhizol said, and he offered her a genuine smile - nothing like the filthy smirks he'd always shown her before. "Now, you'd best not keep him waiting... good luck!"  
  
Zossie started off toward her superior's office, though she gave Rhizol a farewell wave; once he was out of sight, her thoughts once again began to run wild. The conversation she'd had with that difficult man took a different direction than she thought it would, and she was grateful for that - he had helped to put her feelings in perspective, in addition to offering her a bit of very interesting advice.  
  
Perhaps in the future, she could broach the subject to Dulse... but not now, as he had too many concerns of his own to deal with.  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll probably be the last case of Zossie interrupting Dulse at an inopportune time (unless I change my mind going forward). Focus will probably shift more toward building the ship.
> 
> Reminder: Ultra Megalopolis is cool with heterosexuality and homosexuality, but is absolutely not cool with bisexuality. (In fact, a majority of romances are same-sex, as the individuals involved find it easier to contribute.)
> 
> Yes, Lios is stereotypical camp gay. I'm not going to back down on that decision. He's not intended to be a likable character, anyway.


	5. Burning, Smoldering, Vexing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings, exposed. A conclusion, reached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No dialogue this time around. Also, the fic's finally earning its rating - this chapter is steamy!

* * *

  
It had been intended as a test of his trustworthiness.  
  
When Rhizol arrived at Zossie's residence, she wasn't sure whether or not she should go through with her original plan. He had _seemed_ rather open-minded in that earlier conversation, but there was no way to prove that for certain - he was, after all, the district bicycle, with many less fortunate women turning to him as a last resort.  
  
However, as it turned out, her assessment had been correct. Rhizol did not even flinch at the mention of the district manager's sexuality, seeming more amused than anything; he outright _laughed_ at the mention of what had almost happened with Lios, knowing as well as anyone that Dulse hated sector 1's overseer. He agreed to keep the information private - though whether that was because of the potential consequences or because he actually _wanted_ to prove himself was up for debate.  
  
In exchange for her tattling, Zossie received a very interesting tidbit of her own. As she'd suspected, Rhizol had not always been like this; he'd engaged in a short romance of his own during his teenage years, but the girl he fell in love with decided that she didn't want romance at all. He had turned to philandering in an effort to ease the pain, and eventually allowed it to become his entire reason for living.  
  
How he had risen to the position of a sector overseer's assistant was anyone's guess, but his response to the breakup was, in Zossie's eyes, far better than a few _other_ people she knew. At the very least, Rhizol hadn't become embittered and hateful - and he continued contributing to society in a way that was, for most in the vast city, respectful.  
  
When the meeting ended, Zossie felt refreshed, knowing that there was someone she could trust - someone she could talk to about her current plight without being judged for it, and who would offer her advice from his own limited knowledge pool. Rhizol was a downright decent person on the inside, his clandestine exterior shaped by events he had no control over, and Zossie decided that he couldn't be blamed for that.  
  
A quick consultation with Dulse revealed that he didn't have any urgent tasks for his assistant; he had taken the day to discuss things with Maximos, though he hadn't specified the details of what that entailed. There was a brief mention of how Variene seemed more focused and less hostile today, to which Zossie explained that Rhizol had taken care of her issue for the time being - and the relief in Dulse's voice when he told her to thank him for that was unprecedented. Perhaps Variene had been grinding on her superior's nerves more than he let on...  
  
With nothing else to do that day, Zossie turned her focus to the winding-down period. On most days, she would go out and about, visiting her favorite hangouts across the district - and, on occasion, she even traveled to a further district to explore, taking advantage of the privilege of free public transportation she got as the aide to an authority figure. She often daydreamed of what it would be like to travel Ultra Space again, still longing for the radiant world which seemed so far beyond her grasp; she wondered how Phyco and Soliera were doing, how they adjusted to life in such a bright place, and whether Phyco's bitterness had eased over the years.  
  
Today was different. Zossie was _exhausted,_ her busy schedule over the past few days catching up to her, and she didn't feel like socializing; she'd made a new friend in Rhizol, and that was more than enough for the time being. She spent a portion of the winding-down period grooming herself, her unruly hair a reminder of how much she'd grown since becoming Dulse's assistant - she hadn't ever bothered to get it cut, and it now flowed down to her waist, making it somewhat difficult to take proper care of.  
  
She took a long shower, with the temperature turned up a little higher than usual; it wasn't often that she got the opportunity to do this, and the heat helped to ease the tension that she had built up over the last few days. Her favorite cleaning products were citrus-scented, an amusing match to her hair color - Dulse had commented on it in the past, when he got close enough to smell it, and Zossie treasured that memory of him teasing her about her tastes.  
  
The banter that had once defined their relationship was a rare thing nowadays. Zossie missed making verbal passes at her dear friend, and him responding in kind without the slightest hesitation; he was too tired for it now, the responsibilities of his position weighing too heavy on him, and she hated seeing that more than anything in the world. She just wanted him to relax, to have the opportunity to enjoy life like he used to-  
  
Always, her thoughts circled back to that one little issue. Zossie's feelings for Dulse ran _far_ deeper than friendship, but she had always tried to overcome them, believing that he wasn't interested in romance. Even now, she didn't know if he felt the same way about her, and she didn't want to push the issue too far and ruin their friendship - her own little source of stress, though it was far less serious than that which he had to endure on a daily basis. A darker part of her had even considered asking him to take her as a mate, hoping that it would calm her feelings, though she knew that the likely repercussions of such a choice were all negative.  
  
Zossie stepped out of the shower, toweling off her hair as much as she could; she decided to air-dry her body today, stretching herself out on the cold, crystalline floor of her apartment. The contrast jolted her out of the thoughtful daze that the hot water had induced, energizing her mind and body alike - though this time, it also awakened a curious, burning sensation that she didn't often feel.  
  
As someone who refused to involve herself in Ultra Megalopolis' breeding culture, Zossie had never been taken by anyone. Her only sexual experiences had been with herself - and, a handful of times, with her bedframe or showerhead. Today seemed like an excellent time to pick the first of those options; while she didn't much like getting her hands dirty, it was a necessary evil, and she sometimes enjoyed the scent that often lingered afterward.  
  
There were a few toys tucked away in a box underneath her bed, but she decided that she didn't want to move from her position; she slid one hand between her legs, the other moving to her chest so that she could caress one of her petite breasts. Her figure had always been diminutive, her body never growing out the same as most women, and there were times when she was self-conscious about it - but the one great positive was that her breasts were _very_ sensitive, her nerves tingling with anticipation at even the lightest touch.  
  
She pressed two fingers inside her slit, finding the sensitive spot hidden within. Her fingers ran slow over it, drawing out each stroke as her other hand caught a nipple; she was aroused enough already that these gentle touches sent a delectable heat burning through her body, each nerve alight with too-sweet desire.  
  
It had been far too long since she'd had the opportunity to do this. Most of her days were consumed with work or maintaining friendships, and she also had a couple other side projects in the entertainment field; she had worked as a server at some seedy facility some time ago, and was surprised to discover that her superior frequented the place-  
  
An image of a past event flashed through Zossie's mind, and she whimpered at the spark of sensation that shot through her in response. She hadn't often seen Dulse engaging in the act of intercourse with one of his mates, her timing impeccable enough that she usually only witnessed the aftermath; there had been one time when she saw him with a girl that had hair similar to her own, just a shade darker and a tad shorter, and it made her ache in too many ways to count. She still used that memory as fuel on occasion, though the thought had come without prompting this time.  
  
Either way, it made her think of herself in that position. Her atop him, naked and wanting, her thighs around his waist and her hands on his shoulders. His long, thick shaft pressing into her, filling her more than her toys could ever hope to. The look on his face, a response to the physical pleasure he felt every time he engaged in this act, and the soft moans he breathed in response to each shift of her hips, each gentle tease of his skin...  
  
It would never happen, she reminded herself, but the fantasy was still _delightful._ The pace of her strokes increased, her body winding up in preparation for release; she spread her legs apart, inviting the cold air on her sensitive skin, a contrast that only added to her excitement. The hand on her chest faltered, her focus breaking as she drove herself on, chasing that wonderful high.  
  
It came in a rush, her hips bucking against her hand as her thighs clenched together; her inner walls tightened around nothing, her natural lubricant dripping onto the floor as she pressed her fingers against her nub, drawing out the feeling for as long as she could. Once it was over, she sprawled out on the floor, the chill soothing her heated body as she fought to catch her breath.  
  
After a short period of savoring the afterglow, Zossie pulled herself to her feet, marching over to the bathroom so that she could clean herself up. The spot on the floor would have to wait a little longer - she had discovered that her body was quite prolific in regards to producing sexual fluids, and as much as she enjoyed the experience of touching herself on the cold, hard floor, it did lead to a consistent problem every time she did it.  
  
While this time had certainly been excellent, there was something _lacking_ in it, and she reminded herself that next time, a toy would be a better idea.  
  


* * *

  
To Dulse's infinite lament, Maximos had no advice to give him in regards to romance. The sector 3 overseer mentioned that his son had once been caught up in such a relationship - and the fact that he noted his son at all came as a most peculiar surprise. The overwhelming majority of the people in Ultra Megalopolis did not care for their offspring, lending them to community caretakers for raising instead.  
  
It was clear that Phyco wasn't the only person Dulse knew that had developed a strong familial bond...  
  
The rest of the conversation had been far more productive, with Maximos explaining the reason behind his decision to alter the reflector panels. Most buildings had to be manually adjusted, on account of the fact that the panels were built into their structure; this new design concept, while risky, could make things much easier for the citizens of the sector, in addition to helping those who lived further away from Megalo Tower.  
  
Dulse had pointed out that, with the way most buildings were constructed, they would have to tear down and rebuild every single altered structure. It was plausible, but also very inefficient, and would result in a lot of people being displaced during the reconstruction; this reminder displeased Maximos, but he commended the young district manager on his architectural understanding. After a few more exchanged words, it was decided that the project would be scrapped for the time being, and the sector's focus would instead turn to research on how to solve this setback.  
  
For some reason, the issue of the reflector panels reminded Dulse of his current life situation. He felt static, locked into a position he never wanted anything to do with; he _almost_ wanted to tear down his whole life and rebuild it from the ground up, freeing himself from the rigid structure he had lived within for all these years. However, doing so was impractical, and there would be no one left to fill his position in the aftermath - the only other people who fit the bill were in another world, enjoying their lives to the fullest after being freed from their dark birthplace.  
  
Phyco, being the oldest of the four of them, would have been the best choice for district manager. He would have been far more capable of handling the stress that came with this lifestyle, his decisions made with far greater precision; he wouldn't make such massive lapses in judgment, his emotional suppression refined to a point that most would consider envious. The wisdom he'd gathered over the years would serve both himself and his subordinates far better than that of a lost and confused _boy_ who didn't understand basic concepts much of the time.  
  
Soliera was a few years older than Dulse, and had the integrity to match. She was always calm and collected, her emotional control honed to a perfect art - he had heard tales of the recklessness she exhibited in her youth, her personal training having focused on anger management more than anything. That alone made her a better candidate, as she wouldn't have such vicious disagreements with her subordinates, and wouldn't fall into the temptation of physically assaulting them.  
  
In the end, all of these points were moot. Dulse was the one in charge of Megalo District, with all of the numerous responsibilities and difficulties that his position gave him, and he had no doubt that he would be trapped here for the rest of his natural life. The best he could do was enjoy the small positives that he earned from being an authority figure - among them, the privilege to hide himself away in his office and lock the door.  
  
After dinner, Dulse did just that. It would still be some time before his planned session with Desiria, and he considered the possibility of relieving his tension beforehand; the one good thing about this situation was that he had numerous opportunities to indulge his hormones, frenzied as they were after taking so many mates. There was a downside, of course - with anyone less patient, he would be unable to do this - but that was not a particular concern for him now.  
  
He weighed the pros and cons, considering the potential outcomes of either scenario, and settled on the conclusion that he was far too excited already. His clothes would have to go anyway, and he did keep tissues and lubricant tucked away in his desk for this very purpose - though the latter would be unnecessary this time, as his body ensured.  
  
As he rose from the seat that he spent most of his days in, Dulse began to work his uniform off. Like most in the vast city, it was simple and practical, easy to remove and tailor-made for the user's comfort; it didn't take him long at all to shed his attire, standing naked in the dimly-lit room for just a moment before he slid back down into his chair.  
  
Anticipation had fueled his arousal, already stiff and slightly damp, the cold air of the room sending a shiver down his spine. He grasped the shaft with his fingers, his eyes closing as he began to stimulate himself, each slow stroke setting his nerves ablaze in a too-familiar way; he had done this plenty of times before, even prior to his current arrangement, and this simple act brought back some rather pleasant memories.  
  
Sometimes, he had been more adventurous. He had tried all sorts of different methods to please himself over the years - active showerheads, specially-made devices, the occasional pillow - but this remained the most effective technique, simple and straightforward as it was. It didn't leave him with an even bigger mess to clean up, and it allowed him to control every aspect of the stimulation he received, his fingers able to apply pressure where he wanted.  
  
One of his fingers pressed against the ridge underneath his shaft, and his body responded in kind - a bit of fluid exuded from his tip, dripping onto his finger, and he used that to lubricate himself, a soft moan rising from his throat at the feeling. He was never able to keep his voice down in the heat of the moment, not even when he was alone like this; he found it shameful, but the women he'd been with had all enjoyed it, praising him for how his vocalizing heightened the experience for them.  
  
Memories of past trysts flickered through his mind without prompting, and he gripped himself a little tighter at one image in particular. A girl with long orange hair, her soft-spoken demeanor a stark contrast to what he was used to from such an appearance - and she had turned out to be _quite_ demanding, not stopping when his assistant came in to give him an urgent message, and he hadn't been able to hold himself back with her riding him like that-  
  
He imagined what it would have been like with a certain _other_ orange-haired girl instead, and that mental image nearly made him come undone right then and there. He slowed the pace of his strokes, trying to draw out the feeling a bit more, even as he pictured what his assistant looked like without her clothes; she hadn't grown as much as most, but was still beautiful in her own way, her legs in particular a stunning visual aspect. Her hair, loose and wavy for once, perfect for combing through - and her _eyes,_ so bright and hopeful, reflecting her relentless positivity, a reminder that despite everything, life was still very much worth living.  
  
He didn't know where those thoughts of her personality had come from, but they pushed him to the point of no return. He leaned back, his strokes becoming frantic as his hips shifted up; he gave a loud moan at the feeling of sweet release, his essence landing in thick streaks across his abdomen, each spurt sending a powerful jolt of pleasure through his body. It took him longer than usual to come down, his nerves smoldering in an intense afterglow, his breathing heavy as he made an effort to steady himself.  
  
_Passion._ The word that had been haunting his thoughts returned, and he tried to shake off the implications - even if he _did_ feel something for his assistant, it would never work out, with too many complicating factors ready and willing to rear their ugly heads in such a relationship. She hadn't expressed any sort of desire for him either, and he didn't want to damage their friendship by disrespecting her feelings...  
  
None of it worked. His mind, still blurred from what he had just done, fixated on his feelings for her - deep, _burning_ feelings that held a far greater passion than anything else he'd experienced in his life. She was his complete opposite in every way, free and unrestrained, chasing thrills wherever they came, always so incredibly happy with life, and it made him wish that he could have even a small taste of her _true_ beauty.  
  
In his moment of vulnerability, Dulse came to the inevitable conclusion that he had fallen in love with Zossie. He was unable to hide his feelings from himself anymore, knowing that she was the fountain of boundless passion that he wanted to drink deep from - and now, his pain was a different sort, one which could not be eased with any degree of certainty.  
  
When Desiria visited him, he told her that there was a change of plans, and that he would accept no further visits from her after today. She was disappointed, but accepted his words, mentioning that perhaps she would have a chance with Rhizol instead.  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings? Feelings. (They should get resolved soon.)
> 
> One thing that always bugged me about Soliera was the fact that her dialogue (cool, calm, collected) was pretty much the complete opposite of her body language (aggressive, upset). My thought is that she used to be a very angry girl, but tempered herself as she grew older.


	6. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are laid bare, and two become one at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, don't try this at home.

* * *

  
Zossie learned two days later that Dulse was not accepting requests for mating, and she came to the immediate realization that _something was very wrong._  
  
In all the time she'd known him, the one thing he held above all else was duty; he had _never_ shirked it for _any_ reason, always taking his responsibilities with the same level of seriousness that he took life itself, one of the few people in the world who was consistently, _utterly_ reliable. He had been reluctant on occasion, yes, but he _always_ made sure that requests made of him were fulfilled - and for him to change his behavior like this, with no prior warning, was unprecedented.  
  
He didn't answer her first attempt to contact him that waking hour. Another oddity, though not as drastic as the first, and she amended the issue by visiting his office instead; he seemed even more tired than usual, his focus faltering in a very telling way, and when she tried to ask him what was wrong, he deflected her. He wasn't the most open person by any means, but he had always been willing to answer her concerns, and his odd behavior only made those concerns even deeper.  
  
When Variene joined them halfway through the consultation, Zossie found herself agreeing with the woman that had been her mortal enemy - Dulse was not working at his best, and needed to be brought back to his senses. The conflict between Zossie and Variene came when they considered different methods, and the orange-haired girl ended up leaving the office entirely, screaming and on the verge of tearing her hair out.  
  
She _hated_ seeing her superior - her _friend_ \- like this. It hurt like nothing else, a deep, searing pain that echoed to her very core, distracting her from the tasks that he had given her. She talked to Rhizol about it over dinner, and received a most interesting piece of advice - to meet with Dulse in his own residence, whenever he was available.  
  
It seemed like a fair enough bet, and Zossie was desperate for answers. During the winding-down period, she made her way to the district manager's residence, unsure of what to expect; he always kept his door locked when he was away, and often when he was present as well - the man did treasure his privacy.  
  
She knocked on the door, and waited for an answer; she was met with dead silence. She wondered if he'd chosen to stay at his office for the winding-down period, as strange a decision as that would be. She took a deep breath, resorting to plan B.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
No answer. Zossie tried the door - it was _unlocked._  
  
Without waiting for any sort of response, she opened the door, her eyes sweeping across the main living area. Dulse was there, sitting at the table which stood in the center of the room; a vacant look was plastered across his face, and he didn't react when Zossie stepped over to him, letting the door close automatically behind her.  
  
"Dulse?" she addressed him, concern plain in her voice, as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"...Go away." His response was spoken without any real bite, as if he didn't mean it. "Leave me alone..."  
  
"...Okay, no, I'm not going." Zossie's grip on Dulse's shoulder tightened. "_Something's_ wrong with you. Something's been wrong with you _all day._ Everyone's noticed, y'know... that's why I got into that fight with Variene earlier. She's worried about you too... she just has a different idea of how to solve the problem."  
  
She waited for a moment, receiving no response; she took a quick breath, and let it out in a frustrated sigh. "Look, you can't keep hiding it from me like this... I'm your _friend!_ Remember back when we were working together in the Ultra Recon Squad? You trusted me enough to vent to me whenever you had a problem, and now...!"  
  
Dulse turned his head to face her, his eyes narrowing. "My problem... is none of your concern. Please leave."  
  
"I'm not going," Zossie repeated, adamant. "...You stopped seeing Desiria, too. You stopped seeing _anyone._ Even if you hate it, you've _never_ stopped doing your civic duty, so why-"  
  
He stood, pinning her against the wall in a blinding whirlwind of motion. He held her wrists in his hands, his grip tight enough that she couldn't move at all - and the look in his eyes was something she hadn't seen from him before. Desperate _need_ smoldered behind his gaze, an unimaginable passion that had built within him for who knew how long, his carefully-constructed facade shattering in a most spectacular fashion-  
  
"You... _never listen._" Dulse's voice was low, each syllable dripping with unprecedented desire. "In all the time I've known you... you haven't known to stay out of the business of others... _I didn't want to say this._"  
  
He took a deep breath, and Zossie trembled with anticipation as she awaited his next words. She had a vague idea of what they were already, but didn't want to assume - not until he had confirmed it for certain.  
  
"...I've fallen in love with you."  
  
His grip on her wrists loosened, enough for her to flee if she so desired. She knew that he _expected_ her to; the look in his eyes had changed, uncertainty replacing some degree of his passion, a sign of unspoken fear - he believed that he had crossed some sort of boundary in their relationship, her provocation driving him to do something he never wanted to, and he had convinced himself that this confession would shatter everything they had built over the years.  
  
Instead, Zossie was _ecstatic._ She had heard the object of her affection confess his own to her; she had feared for the longest time that he did not feel the same way, and now her restless heart had _just_ the answer she wanted to hear. It was like a dream come true, and she was sure, for a fleeting moment, that she would wake if she pinched herself - but there he was, looming over her, looking terrified and vulnerable and lovelier than he had ever been before.  
  
This was no dream - this was _reality,_ and she had the _perfect_ response prepared.  
  
"Good," she said, her voice just above a whisper, as she slid one hand from his grasp and placed it on his cheek. "'Cuz I fell in love with you a _long_ time ago."  
  
Dulse's eyes went wide, and then he took a step back, his arms falling to his sides. It was clear that he hadn't expected that response, and the aggression he'd exhibited before had faded into a most peculiar shyness - he wasn't sure what to do next, his actions having been carried out without conscious thought, and when Zossie noticed the light blue flush across his face, she felt her knees go weak.  
  
He was _adorable._ Snapping from her provocation one moment, embarrassed and confused the next - it was the most precious thing she'd ever seen, and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him until he forgot the meaning of words.  
  
"You... feel...?" Dulse blinked, unmoving, his own voice barely audible now. "...Am I the reason you...?"  
  
"Yep," Zossie answered, giving him her best smile. "I made that decision after I first met you. Of course, I was too young to contribute anyway at that time, but..."  
  
"_...Light forgive me._" Dulse took a deep, shuddering breath, his hand diving into one of his pockets to activate the remote lock for his apartment door. "I... could _never_ resist you, Zossie..."  
  
Before she knew it, he had swept her into his arms, carrying her into his bedroom. She had seen it before a few times, back when the two were part of the Ultra Recon Squad - but the context was _completely_ different this time. She was an adult now, and his own well-repressed feelings had made their way to the surface; she knew what was to come next, her body responding to her excitement, and her heart pounded with anticipation as he dropped her on the bed and climbed over her.  
  
Having never been in any sort of relationship before, Zossie had no experience with the art of kissing. Ecstatic as she was, she didn't know how to respond when Dulse captured her mouth with his; she made a clumsy effort to return the kiss, and she was sure that, with all the experience he likely had, he was disappointed with her limited abilities. Still, he didn't show that disappointment - he accepted her without complaint, his hands moving to support himself above her as he deepened the kiss, untold passion pouring out from his every action.  
  
When he pulled away, his breathing labored and his eyes half-lidded, he looked... _content,_ in a way that she had never seen before. Almost as though that one simple act had affirmed his life's purpose, reminding him of why he carried on through this dark period.  
  
"...May I continue?" he asked, breathless, a fraction of the uncertainty from before returning. "I don't want to..."  
  
"Just be careful," Zossie reminded him, a weak smile drawing across her face. "I don't want kids yet."  
  
She had fantasized about the idea of Dulse taking her plenty of times, but she still possessed the capacity for rational thought; she wasn't ready to contribute, and when she did, she wanted it to be on _her_ terms - she would _not_ allow society to take her children from her, her desire to be a proper mother outweighing her lust for the man she loved. She wanted him, yes, but there were _plenty_ of alternatives to what he had done with all those other women.  
  
"...Zossie..." A light shiver ran through Dulse's body, and he pulled himself away to undress; his simple, casual outfit made the task easy, but he took his time regardless - showing off for her, as though she hadn't seen his naked body dozens of times already. Still, she appreciated it, fixing her eyes on him as he exposed himself, each motion deliberate and calculated, his skin flushed the same lovely shade of blue as his face.  
  
There were only the barest hints of hair on his chest, Zossie noted, and it made her wonder why he trimmed it. Perhaps it was because he didn't like how it felt when he was clothed; she made a note to ask him later, though that thought left her head when her eyes trailed down and she saw-  
  
He was _big._ She couldn't measure exactly from her position, but his _size_ was above average for certain - and he was erect already, the veins on his shaft prominent underneath his sensitive skin, and it took all her willpower not to leap forth and grasp him right then and there. Most would have called her silly for caring, but a few of the images from her fantasies returned in full force, adjusting for the knowledge she now possessed, and she came to the realization that he really would fill her up far more than any toy.  
  
The idea made her whole body heat up, and she all but tore off her own clothes, desperate to free her skin from its unwanted confinement. Her own arousal, while not as visible as his, had reached an unbearable level, and she spread her legs apart in a silent demand for him to touch her, to do _something_ with her so she could be relieved by his hand.  
  
"You're..." Dulse's eyes scanned Zossie's body, now just as exposed as his own - and he shivered again, his eyes closing partway as he crawled atop her once more. "...You're every bit as beautiful as I imagined..."  
  
Those words hit Zossie like a ton of bricks. Before today, she would never have imagined that he even had feelings for her, and now he had confessed that he _fantasized_ about her; the weak rational part of her brain wondered how long he had been hiding this from himself, suffering in silence because he was _afraid_ \- afraid of hurting her, afraid of how society would react, afraid that he had slipped in his emotional control...  
  
"Thank you," Zossie uttered, breathless, as her hands came up to settle on his shoulders. "You look... even better up close..."  
  
Dulse shifted his position, pressing his sensitive flesh against hers, and Zossie forgot any semblance of rationality. She knew what he was going to do, and it excited her beyond words; they would both be able to enjoy themselves like this, without the risks that came with penetration, and she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the hour like this, him between her legs and-  
  
He shifted his hips, an experimental action to see how they both felt, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. She was _incredibly_ sensitive, her mind having done all the work for her - and he knew that as well, as he hadn't even bothered to prepare her. With her response, he set a slow and steady pace, moving back and forth as he watched her; she could see the desire in his eyes, a feeling that went beyond his physical enjoyment, a wish to hold her in his arms and never let go.  
  
Their position wasn't conducive to that, however. He compromised by moving one hand to her side, caressing her while his other arm kept him steady above her; his touch was gentle despite his heated state, a firm reminder that he did this out of affection more than lust. Still, the act satisfied _both_ desires - he gave a soft moan with each shift of his hips, his mouth hanging open a little, and she took delight in that almost as much as her own physical pleasure, every brush of his skin against hers sending a delectable spark through her nerves.  
  
Growing more demanding, she began to move against him, and he got the hint - he picked up the pace, his hand moving to her chest, and a most interesting expression crossed his face as he took one breast into his hand. There wasn't much for him to hold, but he didn't seem bothered by it; in fact, his soft caresses appeared to excite him as well, the look on his face changing to one of deep fascination as his fingers found her nipple.  
  
Already, it was _too much._ Zossie's mind blurred from the sensation, her every thought consumed by the man who held himself above her, giving her what she had craved for far too long; she noticed dimly that Dulse was panting now, his pace picking up as he tried - and failed - to form words. She guessed that he was close, and she wanted to see him when he finished - she wanted to watch him at the height of his pleasure, to confirm beyond a shadow of a doubt how much he enjoyed this, how much he had craved this after denying himself passion for so long.  
  
Her own peak came first. She arched her back, one hand going to her mouth to muffle a scream; her thighs clamped around his waist, forcing him to stop moving for a brief moment as she trembled from the force of her release. It was _far_ better than anything she'd done with herself, her every nerve alight with unimaginable bliss, and she was almost disappointed when it was over, her body settling into a wondrous afterglow.  
  
Dulse shifted away just a bit, and used his hand to bring himself to completion. It didn't take long - just a few strokes later, he threw his head back, breathing out a loud moan as his shaft pulsed in his grip, and she was treated to the unique sensation of him painting her with his essence; thick, white streaks coated her abdomen, forming a pool in the concave of her navel, and he lowered his gaze to her when he was done, still breathless and trembling in the aftermath.  
  
"You... you drive me _mad._" Dulse's voice was unsteady, barely above a whisper as he spoke. "...Zossie."  
  
"That... that was... _awesome._" Zossie found her voice, breathless herself from what had just transpired. "Let's... do that _again,_ Dulse..."  
  


* * *

  
As always, she never knew when to _shut up._  
  
Dulse processed what his new lover had just said, and he came to the realization that he hadn't gone through the usual refractory period - he was still aroused, ready to take her again, and the sight of his seed on her abdomen only further fueled his desire. Her words were the last straw; she was insolent, careless, never thinking before she spoke or acted, and it made his heart ache with crazed affection for her.  
  
She really _did_ drive him mad, in the best way possible. She was the answer to his suppressed lust for passion, the one who made him feel just the slightest bit of freedom in this rigid world; with her, he no longer felt hopeless, his conviction sparking anew with her presence alone. From the start, she had guided him with her boundless light, shining like their world's forgotten sun.  
  
"Again," he repeated, as he narrowed his eyes at her. "_...Again._"  
  
Driven by that single word, Dulse lowered one hand between Zossie's legs, pressing his fingers into her slit. She was practically _dripping,_ her anticipation plain on her face as she accepted his gesture; she raised a hand of her own to his groin, leaning forward so that she could reach, her fingers sliding around his shaft in return.  
  
As he touched her, she returned the favor. Her hand trembled a little, uncertainty in her every motion; this was the first time she'd touched a man like this, and a hint of concern flickered in her eyes as she met his gaze, a shy flush spreading across her cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her long and deep, to tell her without words that he didn't mind her lack of experience - he had been with less caring women before, and the knowledge that _he was her first_ more than made up for her rough touch.  
  
Instead, he smiled at her, an ever-so-slight curve of his lips that told her all she needed to know. She smiled back with much greater enthusiasm, and the worry disappeared from her face; she set a slow pace, exploring the ridges of his sensitive skin, and he rewarded her by pressing a finger inside her opening, his eyes closing partway at the combined feeling.  
  
She was not quite as tight as he had anticipated, her inner walls tensing around his finger in a way that indicated acceptance - further proven by the soft moan that rose from her throat at the intrusion. The only explanation was that she used toys on herself, having already grown accustomed to the feeling of being entered like this; the thought sent a hot pulse of desire down his spine, his shaft twitching in her grip as he tried to bite back a moan of his own.  
  
This slow, sensual touching was different from _anything_ he'd experienced before; it was sweet and affectionate, the answer to a question he'd been asking himself for too long, and it made him feel like his first time all over again - but in a _good_ way, without all the anxiety that had clouded his mind then, his thoughts consumed instead by how much he adored the girl who laid beneath him, sharing in his joy with every motion she made, her hips moving to meet the gentle, deliberate thrusts of his finger inside her.  
  
The motions of Zossie's own hand grew bolder, her grip tightening on his hardened flesh as she began to _massage_ him. Dulse breathed a gasp at the new sensation, his hips stuttering as he tried to keep himself steady; _that_ was a new feeling, something he'd never been gifted with in all his countless sexual encounters - not with this degree of _grace,_ her rising confidence a beautiful contrast to her earlier hesitance, and he came to the realization that he _couldn't_ turn back after this. Her wide, bright eyes, tinged the same exotic color as her hair, watched him with an all-consuming _love_ that he knew had been hidden within her for far too long-  
  
She _deserved_ this. Her search for someone to share her feelings with was over, ending with the one who had _always_ been the target of her affection - just as it should have been, in his eyes. He wished that he had learned sooner, that he could have alleviated her pain without it all coming to this... but there was no way to change the past, and he planned to make up for his mistake from this point forward.  
  
"...I love you." Dulse's voice was quiet, just audible over the sounds of their coupling - lost as he was to the feeling, he couldn't make it any louder if he wanted to. "I love you... with everything I have..."  
  
Zossie's grip faltered for a split second, her body shuddering in response to his words; then, she managed a weak nod, taking a quick breath before she responded. "...I love you too... I always have..."  
  
It was something he already knew - something that had been confirmed in their previous conversation - and yet that affirmation _completed_ him. He braced himself in an effort to avoid collapsing atop her, his breath coming out in a loud moan as he painted her once again, a fresh layer of his thick, pearlescent release coating her exposed abdomen; she tensed with her own climax less than a second later, rippling around him as she leaned her head back, a series of strained yelps rising from her throat as her hand gracelessly fell from him.  
  
With his strength drained, he fell to her side, still desperate to avoid crushing her beneath him. The bed was too small to support both of them, and so he pulled himself as close to her as he could, sliding his arms around her; she looked back at him, looking more relaxed and content than he'd ever seen her before, a sweet smile across her face as though he was the only thing that mattered to her.  
  
In that moment, he certainly felt that _she_ was the only thing that mattered to _him._  
  
"From this point forward..." Dulse took a deep breath, his grip on her tightening just the slightest amount. "You will be my _only_ mate. I will allow _no one else..._ for you are _far_ more than _that_ to me."  
  
"...You know I won't stop you if you want someone else," Zossie told him, and then she closed her eyes, leaning into his embrace. "But... if you're _really_ sure, then... thanks."  
  
"I'm absolutely _certain._" To emphasize his point, Dulse planted a kiss on her jaw; his hand trailed lower, and he received an unpleasant reminder of how much of a mess he'd made - there was a sizable sticky patch on her abdomen. "...Perhaps we should clean up..."  
  
"Yeah... good idea." Zossie's face contorted, and she pulled herself away from him, sitting up. "More snuggles after we're done cleaning up, though. 'Kay?"  
  
Dulse gave a single nod in response; it was an acceptable compromise, as the only interruptions from this point forward would be genuine emergencies. As he stood, offering a hand to her so he could lead her to the bathroom, he reminded himself that this winding-down period was a temporary respite - when the waking hour came, he would return to his duty, worrying over the problems of all the district's people.  
  
Somehow, after what had transpired with Zossie, that burden felt far lighter than before. The day-to-day monotony of his occupation was something he would bear without complaint, so long as his favorite assistant - his dear friend, his companion, his _lover_ \- remained by his side, dedicating herself to him more than ever before.  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not normally a huge fan of the "confession immediately leads to sex" thing, but I'd practically planned it from the start of the fic here - it made sense, given the context.
> 
> This fic is almost over. If I continue at the intended pace, it'll end in either one or two chapters from now. (I really don't have the attention span for anything longer... sorry!)


End file.
